Knight's Gate
The Knight's Gate is a trail that is part of The Return of the Guardian Knights. This trail is found in Crossroads. Wired for adventure, the Knight’s Gate is a daunting maze of puzzles and monsters hidden in the catacombs beneath the Forgotten Temple. Once inside, you’ll find Guardian Knight Crackle Knuckle ready to send you on some explosive quests. But watch out for those Fire Rumblers; they don’t mess around! Trail Statistics *Trail Access Point: Forgotten Temple/Shard Cavern *Trail Recommended Levels: 5-11 *Idols: 10 *Trail Rewards: Guardian Knight Training Helmet Pattern & Boom Bomb Recipe Trail Enemies *Rock Ograk *Rock Rumbler *Fire Rumbler *Rock Boom Bugs *Spawners Trail Quests Down Ya Go - The Mysterious Warrior wants you to go into Knight's Gate and find the Bomber Guardian. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650XP & Guardian Knight Training Helmet Pattern Crackle Knuckle? - Crackle Knuckle wants you to find the 3 parts of the Bomb Recipe in Knight's Gate and Guardian’s Keep. Reward: 100 Bananas/1500 XP & Boombomb Recipe Boom Bomb Dust - Crackle Knuckle wants you to find the 3 parts of the Bomb Recipe in Knight's Gate and Guardian’s Keep. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP & Shard Dust A Fist Full of Spawners - Crackle Knuckle wants you to defeat the Spawners protecting the cave entrance in Knight's Gate. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP & Boom Bomb Construction Kit Smell the Boom - Crackle Knuckle needs you to defeat the Elite Rumblers in Knight's Gate and Guardian’s Keep. Reward: 144 Bananas/2160 XP & Boom Bug Fuse The Commander Awaits - Mysterious Warrior wants you to go into Knight's Gate and find the Guardian Commander. Reward: 140 Bananas/2100XP & Guardian Knight Tail Ring Monsters All Around - Crackle Knuckle needs you to defeat the Arena in Knight's Gate. Reward: 110 Bananas/1650 XP & Guardian Knight Cuffs Pattern The Missing Links - Crackle Knuckle wants you to link 5 Crates of explosives to his Boom Bomb network in Knight's Gate. Reward: 168 Bananas/2520 XP Blow ‘em Up - Crackle Knuckle needs you to defeat the Elite Rumblers in Knight's Gate and Guardian's Keep. Reward: 144 Bananas/2160 XP & Boom Bug Fuse Boom Boom Boom - Crackle Knuckle wants you to enter the cave in Knight's Gate and continue fighting the shadow boss. Then find the commander. Reward: Unknown Tips & Hints Fake Out The Boom Bugs - Besides blasting the Boom Bugs, you can entice them to blow themselves up by running close to them, then hopping away. It’s a fun game of chicken, but a bit risky. Lookout Above! - If you’re not careful you can be smooshed by the large, rock walls that crash down in Knight’s Gate. Some even require a good strategy to navigate. Look for nooks to hide in as safe havens…then run! Destroy Monsters To Activate Platforms - When you find yourself stuck with nowhere to go, destroy all the monsters and Spawners and it might just shift things around a little. Caves can be very confusing! Knight.jpg Gate.jpg Gate of the Knights.jpg Knight's Gate.jpg Category:Levels Category:Tribes Category:Trails Category:Crossroads Category:The Return Of The Guardian Knights Category:Locations Category:Guardian Knights